xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Sleep (XC1)
]] Sleep is a debuff in Xenoblade Chronicles. Effect Sleep makes the target unable to move, attack or use any arts. Attacking a sleeping target results in a guaranteed critical hit at the cost of waking it up. Sleep will otherwise last its whole duration. Sleeping party members can be woken up. Doing so will boost the Affinity between the two characters. When fighting multiple enemies, Sleep can be used to ease the fight by putting one or more enemies to sleep while focusing on defeating the non-sleeping ones. AI controlled Sharla and Melia are capable of doing that. Note that using area of effect arts while nearby can potentially wake up them up again. When inflicted on an enemy in the middle of a Vision, Sleep, like Daze, will postpone the vision until the target recovers. In addition, the vision will change to a different art. When seeing a vision with a lethal art, inflicting sleep can change it to a less dangerous art. Sleep can possibly also break the casting of an enemy's ability or spell. Note that sleeping will not deplete the enemy's ability gauge, meaning they can use the ability again after waking up. If the enemy is put to sleep just as the animation of its ability starts, the ability gauge will deplete. Distribution Arts * Bedtime (Riki) — Inflicts Sleep within a circle around Riki, including Riki himself. * Hypnotise (Melia) — Inflicts Sleep on a single target. * Shutdown (Fiora) — Inflicts physical damage and Sleep, and clears buffs and debuffs if the enemy is a Mechon. * Tranquiliser (Sharla) — Inflicts Sleep on a single target. Gems * Sleep Resist Equipment * Grace Cap * Warrior's Diadem Enemies (by Art Name) Aqua Whip * Aqua Nebula (Bionis' Leg) (also uses Aqua Burst I) * Aqua Nebula (Satorl Marsh) (also uses Aqua Burst I) * Buono Nebula (also uses Aqua Burst I) * Emeraude Nebula (also uses Aqua Burst I) * Fiume Nebula (also uses Aqua Burst I) * Flabbergasted Jerome (also uses Aqua Eruption II) * Frost Nebula (also uses Aqua Burst I) * Saldox Nebula (also uses Aqua Burst I) * Solare Nebula (also uses Aqua Burst I) * Uragano Nebula (also uses Aqua Burst I) * Venaes Nebula (also uses Aqua Burst I) * Wind Nebula (also uses Aqua Burst I) Ether Fascination * Corladio Apis * Crista Apis * Hasal Apis * Klanis Apis * Latio Apis * Marmor Apis * Petra Apis Funky Dance * Coppice Quadwing * Elder Gragus * Gimran Egel * Grove Quadwing * Jungle Quadwing * Rhoen Quadwing * Stormy Widardun Genome Break * Chimai Selua * Officer Robusto Hypnotic Light * Otol Kromar * Peeling Kircheis * Stormy Belagon * Wizard Entia Hypnotism * Scout Hode Lullaby * Makna Feris Pipe Down! * Frenzied Bana Purging Antibody VI * Jelly Selua * Mystical Klesida Sacrifishot * Primo Nova Sleep Spin * Leone Telethia (also uses Sleep Bullet) * Mysterious Telethia (also uses Sleep Bullet) Sleep Water * Itmos Upa Sleepy Bubble * Acid Upa * Colony Upa * Corriente Krabble * Mad Upa * Oros Krabble * Vengeful Daulton * Woeful Upa Counter Spike * Stormy Belagon Topple Spike * Tranquil Morax Category:XC1 Status